This application requests funds to continue a training grant focusing on basic neurobiological studies of relevance to mental health, with a particular focus on issues of cell-cell communication. This program will build on a larger training program in neuroscience and on three major groups: (1) stress and monoamines (supported by MH29670), (2) the Center for Neuroscience of Mental Disorders (supported by MH45156), and the neuroendocrine interest group with its affiliated Center for Research in Reproductive Physiology and Primate Center and a grant to support the Primate Center (supported by HD08610 and several R0-1 grants). These training and research programs have helped to develop and integrate diverse elements of the basic neuroscience community at the University of Pittsburgh and to strengthen its ties to clinical neuroscience. We wish to further develop our training in neuroscience by building on these accomplishments while adapting to the current needs of our community. In particular we wish to develop a training program that consolidates several groups of faculty with a primary interest in neurodegenerative disease. Predoctoral students take a series of core courses in neuroscience and other areas of basic biological science, a seminar on professional skills, and other advanced seminars. Postdoctoral trainees attend the professional skills seminar and other courses and seminars as needed. The majority of faculty mentors will be in the Department of Neuroscience in the Faculty of Arts and Sciences. Other participating departments and centers include the Center of Neuroscience, the Alzheimer's Disease Research Center, and the Departments of Biological Sciences, Neurobiology, Cell Science and Physiology, Neurology, and Pathology.